charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Shax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiccid (Talk) 19:33, 29 March 2009 Precor veneficus From where do you have this text? I can't remember seeing it. Could you show a screencap of it please? Thanks :D TheBook 11:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion If you changed your username you should probably redirect the old page to this one and move the content from the old talk page to this one too.2Anthony4 13:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown page Hi, the page is known for a few years know. I'll upload the scan of the page and add the text.TheBook 10:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the page: To call Blood to Blood Is there anything else to add? TheBook 10:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Black Heart There are two separate articles on the exact same demon; Haas's partner in episode 8x02, the feral demon Black Heart. One article is entitled Black Heart, the other Black Heart Demon. (If I correctly checked my history page, didn't you start both articles?) I propose we (or someone who can) merge the article entitled Black Heart Demon into the one entitled Black Heart, as I don't believe "Demon" is a part of her name, and make the necessary changes. Please sign your posts using 4 ~ ! I put everything of Black Heart Demon on the Black Heart page and redirected Black Heart Demon so that there is only one page. TheBook 09:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Phoebe's Humanity Spell Hi, I never saw that behind-the-scene's thing or read about it. Where did you? I really would like to see it :) TheBook 21:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Me too! That would be great if you could post that :) I loved Kira! Vanishing Spell I hate to argue with you but first I must ask you to please be respectful to me, we are both working to improve the same site...we're on the same team and I'm sure we have one thing definitely in common (our love for Charmed). Secondly, in regards to the Vanishing page, I didn't mean to come off rude when I edited your page after it had just been created 17 hours ago. I found an article I could improve and I took the chance to edit....it's nothing personal, you're contributions to the site are great! Keep up the good work. Nicknameguy 04:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Spells Wiccid said this the most, he really wants to keep all spells on one page although nobody wants that. I'm not saying he is the only one. TheBook 23:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Several things to say here Firstly, I applad your extension on the section "True Nature" in the article Pearl Russell. Very nice :) Secondly, I'd like to point out I have edited the Warlocks talk page with a new section which you should see. And lastly, why is there a sentence on the Wiccan Rede with the rest of the page being devoted to the principles of witchcraft and the Rule of Three? This is a Charmed wiki not Wiccapedia. If its not mentioend in Charmed then it doesn't really need adding. However it seems a shame to delete all that effort and so I'm moving all the info from "Wiccan Rede" to another called "Witchcraft" a more appropriate title for it all. Besides The Charmed Ones are Wiccan anyway so who gives damn. Howevr, just out of curiousity, why did you add all that stuff, a whim? was it actually mentioned (in books or show)?Wiccid 18:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks I'll break this up for you and tell you why I think the things I do: Quote- Can you clarify as to why you say Warlocks are Evil Witches? Within 178 episodes, several documentaries/featurettes and a dozen+ Charmed books Warlocks are never classified as evil witches. Firstly, Show trumps books, the latter having debateable canon at best (you might want to check Charmed Novels for more information) so you can't base your argument on those. Also, warlocks are never clearly defined from evil witches full stop. We can only define what we infer from the show. Unlike Evil Witches do you see warlocks cast spells for personal gain or possess Wiccan powers that haven't been classified as stolen from witches? The Wicked Witch, the Evil Witch, the Evil Enchantress, the Charmed Ones in the Alternate Reality, Tuatha, Robin, etc etc are always classified as Witches, not warlocks. According to your definition warlocks don't cast spells for personal gain and instead use active powers that they have stolen from witches and have no powers of their own except blinking. Greg Rowe,a warlock, casts a spell to sway his half warlock brother to the dark side and that = personal gain casting (OMG like an evil witch! -_-) The half warlock brother of greg rowe could glamour and he hadn't killed anyone. He had his own power and was still a warlock Also by your definition evil witches never kill other witches: Tuatha would have killed the Charmed Ones (good witches) if she'd managed to get the wand. Robin tried to kill all the witches in the Halliwell Manor with her warlock boyfriend. The wicked witch tried to kill The Charmed Ones. The Evil enchantress tried to kill the Charmed Ones. Hmm this definiton not looking so hot right now... Also as seen in several episodes warlocks are said not bleed, witches are; however this is contradicted even in the first episode when Jeremy, a warlock bleeds. However for several episodes they are said not bleed, Evil Witches bleed, that is how they can create potions. '' I have already explained this mistake in the talk page of warlocks ''Unlike various evil witches, have you seen a warlock successfully steal a witches power by casting his own spell rather than using a witch's book? Ultimately, on Charmed their are two distinctive differences referred to explain witches and warlocks are different species; evil witches cast spells for personal gain & kill innocents whereas warlocks kill and hunt good witches and even evil witches for the one main goal of gaining more active powers; have you seen a witch such as Tuatha or the Stillmans want to kill Good Witches? '' yes explained above, in the part about evil witches ''swap souls with good witches to gain power or eliminate magical threats or cursing them NEVER KILLING THEM, HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 Imara (an "evil witch") only swapped souls with Phoebe because she wasn't strong enough to kill her. In the end she managed to get the Charmed ones to kill Phoebe. Effectively she killed a good witch. Swapping souls was just a necessary intermediary. Face it your definition is massively flawed. Sure it looks good at first but collapses under scruitny. Now mine on the other hand holds water. Please give up Wiccid 17:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks and Mortals When you said mortals are non-magical beings; you're taking the word out of context;'mortal''' basically means subject to death, having an expiration date, living than dying after a set period of time.......Good Witches, such as Piper, Phoebe and Paige are mortal magical beings, meaning they are ultimately after they live out their life they die; as are most Evil witches, unless entombed like Tuatha, or having the gift of immortality like the Evil Witch in Happily ever after. Immortal means you are not subject to death, you never die, always existing; after renouncing humanity like or becoming a warlock you become immortal - like Bacarra, Anton or Eames, they never aged, always remaining, hence why there are spells and potions to disempower witches, they are to be used to strip an evil witch of her powers; but when it comes to warlocks, they require a vanquish or a curse to rid them of existence or destroying their immortality. Also, when referring to vampires, they are immortal, never dying, always existing.'' In Charmed there are two meanings for it. Usually the girls and other cast memebers use the term to refer to ordinary non magical humans like Victor or Dr. Williamson. Of course its traditional meaning is also "subject to death" as you said. Also, nowhere has it been stated that by "renouncing humanity" you become a warlock and immortal, please stop posting that, its wrong and an assumption hat has no back up. Some warlocks may have stolen the power of immortality, ever think of that? The only warlock that is immortal as far as we know are Familiar Warlocks. An FYI, just because you are an admin doesn't mean your opinion is correct or that its the only one that matters. Everyone is subject to their interpretations of situations, the magical beings presented on Charmed, etc. Opinions and info you provide on characters such as warlocks, P. Baxter, Russell, etc is based on speculation; other info fans provide should not be deleted just because you disagree with it. Unless you actually worked on the series, produced it, etc you don't know that any possibilties fans present are correct or incorrect Trust me, I was arguing like this long before I became an admin, the spells talk page should prove that. I don't know where you got that idea, though I love for you to explain it to me, because I never abuse my powers to win debates. Ever. I'm jst trying to do the best I can to make this a respectable, trustworthy and accurate encyclopedia or Charmed info and debating possibilities (like I'm trying to do with the warlock page) is just what we need to do that. And yes everyone is subject to their intrpretations of situations HOWEVER, soemtimes you can take multiple references in a show and use them to come up with a good, solid theory using logic. That's what I did with P. Russell and P. Bowens forenames and thats what I'm doing with the warlock page. You can also put down alternative theories in a "notes" section or something but apart from that opinions and speculation should be left out of the article unless it is an airtight case. So yeah in some cases I do know wether or not possibilities fans present are true, and I d'dn't even have to work on the show.Wiccid 15:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Screen Captures Hey, I love your screen captures and was wondering where you get them! I assume you get them straight from the DVD however they look so colorful and crisp way unlike the screen caps I grab when I watch the DVDs. So, do you use a specific program?? I'm so jealous! Thank you!!! 02:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts Hi there, don't forget to sign your posts (Talk:Super Speed).-2Anthony4 20:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) List of Fonts? I was thinking of adding a list of fonts used in the Book of Shadows. Me and some friends made a list of fonts together and I think it would be great to have it on here. What do you think? TheBook 02:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The Power of Two Soul Collector Excuse me, but just curious. How exactly do you know that the Soul Collector from season 1's "The Power of Two" portrayed by Brenda Bakke actually goes by the name Charon? Thanks in advance. PacChampion3D-17 08:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) In mythology, a woman named Charon existed who was the ferryman of Hades/Hell who carried souls of the newly deceased across the river that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. On Charmed, the woman guided Jackson Ward while at Alcatraz and told him to jump into the sheriffs dead body to transport himself across the water and free himself from the prison. At the end she then captured his soul after Prue banished him. All similar to Charon, hence why I said her name is Charon and because most of the characters on the show are based on mythological beings. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Theory Section Hello It's MarvinCromwell808 And I have a new Idea for the Charmed Wikia It is to make a section on the site for Theories, Theories of what happens in the future generations based upon the Show, Theories like "Wyatt Has children from an Avatar", and "Chris Learns of Half Elder powers such as Lightning Bolts". Think about it and talk with the other contributors please, Thank you Marvincromwell808 22:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Imaginary Fiends I'm not sure, maybe something like Vicus' minions? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 15:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Bomber demons. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think they should be called something like Vicus' demons or something. I'm not even sure they should have their own article. I think they can be mentioned on Vicus' article, maybe under Turned Victims of Vicus?? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they should have their own article either but what would their power be called? I mean, how to describe their weapons? BoS Info No I haven't. They remain unknown unless Brad Kern decides to post pictures of them. --TheBook 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) hey it's me again and i was wondering if you could please help me out with my new wiki thanks! http://supernaturalmystic.wikia.com/wiki/ Marvincromwell808 20:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pyrokinesis I think that would be a good idea. Not all fire powers can be listed under pyrokinesis, so it definitely needs some work. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Scans I got them from a friend who was lucky enough to get them from the person who bought that 80-pages Book of Shadows from eBay in 2002 or 2003.--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comics Please stop creating new articles on the Charmed comics, repeating each issue under different names, like Charmed Comic Book No. 1, Charmed Season 9 Volume 1,etc.. All the comics are already listed by their proper titles on the Charmed Comic Guide and have their articles accordingly, even classified under their proper volumes. ChЯisHдlliwell 09:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ORDER! Hey, could you please go in order of the scripts please? Thanks. Because you have jumped 2 seasons. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 09:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Halliwell No, it's not. It's called "The Fifth Halliwell". Check your DVDs. And no shouting please. You can talk to me in a polite way. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I already said to check your DVDs. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I have both season 4, and the BoS Collection, both which say "The Fifth Halli'well'"''. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Stop changing it from Halliwell to Halliwheel please, thank you. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::IMDB has it wrong. It's not Halliwheel but Halliwell. Check the DVDs, it's Halliwell. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Hello. You are causing way too much trouble on this wiki, and making it look bad. When the new look comes in I am afraid you go to change all my hard work without one single debate. You are also creating arguments, with SonOfHalliwell, and by the looks of thngs he isn't doing wrong. You are going to be blocked for 1 month. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am not trying to create conflict ... I am just saying what I know. I have simply rearranged pictures putting them into galleries on pages, how am I wrecking people's hard work? So that makes my 3412 edits and all the pages I have created and added nothing, you dont think that wasnt hard work? Blocking me for simply stating what is true, how is that justifiable? As said, my 3412 edits speak for themselves. Reverting and changing 3 or 4 articles is nothing compared to what I have done for over a year on this site. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And also I'm simply stating that an episode is titled incorrectly, i have provided several websites and references stating that The Fifth Halliwheel is indeed called that. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't really care about the look of the wikia, I just don't like my edits being changed and incorrect information being provided. as before, I am stating facts where errors are presented, I am not creating conflict. By the way, have you seen all the reverting SonOfHalliwell has done, why am I being singled out for changing a few things and he is being applauded?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::He isn't going without punishment, I am going to scan through his history and revertations, and see what he has done that has upset you. If it is not a serious case, he will go unpunished. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Furthermore, you listed I am being blocked for creating conflict by changing articles without vote. Well then, let's have a vote: Who thinks The Fifth Halliwheel is indeed called The Fifth Halliwheel? When blocking people, votes have been done in the past as well, such as with former admin wiccid .. ShadowofGod, a former admin held a vote for it. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: When the new look comes in I have a felling you will come here and just change all my harrd work without a debate. SonOfHalliwell is a Manager and you have been treating him porrly just wait a month comes back and all your issues with him will be wiped away, I will also talk to SonOfHalliwell also. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I have contributed far more than SonOfHalliwell has, if any one is being treated poorly, it is me. As said, I have been coming here for over a year, have made substantial contributions to this wikia, TheBook has acknowledged that as have other admins. And as said, i don't really care about the look of this wikia, stating errors is what I don't like. Why exactly should I be banned for a month. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, all I have said is The Fifth Halliwheel is indeed called that, I have provided evidence for this. SonOfHalliwell has been ignoring it or saying everyone else is wrong. Also, look through all the pages I have corrected and edited, where have I created conflict that deserves me being blocked? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Conflict with SonOfHalliwell. He is a Manager and you should never cause conflict with a Manager. SonOfHalliwell is being punished also. Please I will change your blcok date down to 3 days. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It isnt entirely fair valuing a user more over the other because of status, SOH is a manager yes, but who has been coming here longer and has made substantial contributions to the site? that would be me. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :SO HAS HE! He has been on this wikia for less than a month and already has 2000 edits. If that isn't goo editor I have no idea what is. He hardly ever sleeps. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 2000 minor edits that are miniscule in comparison to mine. simply changing a category or adding a category is more valuable that entire articles I have created? wow.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 09:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't always do minor edits, I've created new articles, rewrote/added content, took care of double redirects, broken redirects, etc... I've done more then adding a category. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The 11 Planes of Existence Thinking of creating this article but the contents arent entirely presented on the series. An 11-planar existence is one mirrored by current theories in physics, which have suggested that the universe exists in eleven dimensions, only four of which we perceive. ''"maybe we banished her somehow. Now, there are eleven planes of existence." - Phoebe Halliwell, Apocalypse, Not '''Planes of Existence: To keep the balance of the universe in order, there must be a number of Planes. Many Planes exist and they all have different realities to maintain the Grand Design. Some Planes are similar to our reality, some even mirror our world, but all are diferent in one way or another. Many magical beings use there planes to their advantage and most teleporting such as Orbing and Shimmering involves travelling through several planes in a matter of seconds. There are eleven Planes of Existence, which are detailed in the following: Astral Plane - a world where infinity is frozen and the souls of the vanquished remain. It has been described as a wasteland and although magic exists there, very few beings are able to survive the hostile environment. Unvanquishable demons can also be sent there to burn, frozen in time, for eternity. Casual Plane - the casual plae is the highest and most mysterious of the Eleven Planes of Existence. very little is known about this plane and even less is proven. It is believed by many faiths that this is where the deities dwell. Cosmic Plane - the realm of the Fates, who control the paths that the lives of mortals take. The home of those who mapped the stars and spun the planets. Ethereal Plane - the realm of the Elders, represented as a Greek style temple in the clouds, similar to the presentation of Mount Olympus. Evil Plane - more commonly known as the Underworld, this realm is the domain of demons and the forces of darkness. It is commonly represented as a dark underground cave. Ghostly Plane - the world that spirits pass through as a transition to the Afterlife. This plane often mirrors an individual's view of the world around them, so they will see familiar location. Magic can not be used in the Ghostly Plane. Good Plane - the origin of Good Magic and Morality, which enables mortals to choose between right and wrong. Love Plane - a realm reached only by the climactic energy achieved through love-making. Women were once worshipped for their ability to allow men to reach this plane, which can only be seen by a couple who are truly in love. Mental Plane: a plane where mental abilities come from, such as Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathy and Projection. This is also a realm of consciousness, where one finds a sense of self, fantasy and thought. Physical Plane: the world of everything we can sense - see, hear, smell, taste and touch - our own, physical world. Magic flows freely here and can be used by those who possess power without restriction. Spiritual Plane: also known as the Afterlife, this is the realm of Guardian Angels and those who have passed on, but remain to watch over those still on earth. Spirits can be called from the Spiritual Plane with a simple spell. In addition to these eleven planes , there are various other dimensions created by casuality and magic. Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell ATTEMPTED BY PAIGE, WHO THEN SUCCEEDED WITH IT. Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell: :Conjuring a living being from the Kingdom of Animals is a skill :that has proven difficult to master, even for Warren Witches. :The wise practitioners will only attempt this spell when they :are undisturbed, and in a tranquil state of mind. ::For this spell, you will need: ::Wolf'sbane ::Powdered Seaweed ::Crushed Bird of Paradise Leaves ::Essence of the Bleeding Heart Flower :The first three herbs are representative of members of the :Animal Kingdom from the Land, Sea and Air, respectively. :With a pinch of each herb, cast them into a mixing bowl. :Summon the image of the creature you wish to conjure in your :mind's eye and toss in the Bleeding Heart Essence, which represents :Life. ::Note: This spell was first perfected by the late Prudence ::Halliwell, accordingly, it has been named in her honor. This is My Page Memo to Khan .. so when can a user say what another user can or can not put on their own user page? SonofHalliwell is now removing things from MY user page. Since when is that acceptable?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 09:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :You had put copyrighted text on your page. Those replica pages are still being sold on the internet. If these pages were created by you, you could put them on your own page. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Copyrights If that is true, then we can not put the information found in the real Book of Shadows on this site. Those are copyrighted material property of Spelling Entertainment and Dan Haberkorn who created the pages. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 09:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And also the images on this site are property of Aaron Spelling Entertainment, CBS, Getty images, etc ... --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 09:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh and in addition ... if we are talking copyrights and not being able to post copyrighted material .. then all the Charmed Comics information has to go, the Charmed novels information, the images from the show, pretty much everything on here because in some way or another it is literature or images copyrighted by CBC, Spelling Entertainment, the publishers of the novels, Zenescope .. I mean, does anyone here have permission to use the images from the comics, the novel or the tv show? Clearly, SOH, you are trying to create conflict. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 10:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trying to create conflict in any way. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 10:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And I'm Queen Latifah. I guess if you want me to remove information from my page, you have to remove those images from your page .. I mean, those are copyrighted material afterall ... do you have permission from Spelling Entertainment to use them? That is what the disclaimer is about on this site. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 10:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I HAVE ENOUGH! IF YOU TWO DARE TALK TO EACHOTHER IN THE NEXT WEEK, YOU WILL BOTH BE BLOCKED! --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 10:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Zankou Information ZankouUnleashed.jpg|Zankou Unleashed ZankouUnleashed1.jpg|Zankou Unleashed 2 ZankouUnleashed3.jpg|Zankou 3 --PiperHollyCharmed 17:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Destiny article & Images I created the Destiny page you told me to make. i copied and pasted what you wrote in your email in the article. I also added the behind the scenes pictures and pics from the Charmed Magazine. I'm going to create the article about the you know what and the you know whos that I havent seen on this wikia yet like you asked. --PiperHollyCharmed 15:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Articles I finished most of the articles from CM's you emailed. still have 3 left. I'll finish them later. PiperHollyCharmed 22:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I finished all the articles except one from the charmed magazine you were going to add. --PiperHollyCharmed 04:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow I see your point. Some people have major superiority complexes on this wikia. PiperHollyCharmed 08:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)